Inuyasha: The After Story
by Lilli of the West
Summary: What I think happened after the anime. SessxRin, InuxKag, small MirxSan slight language, suggestiveness, possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. I am finally doing this! Um..yeah. It's what the title say's and I will be doing Sesshomaru and Rin into this story too! It mostly center's around Sess and Rin and Inuyasha and Kagome. Yes. there will be some Miroku and Sango but a little.

I DO NOT own Inuyasha or it's Character's. I only take credit for my own character's.

ENJOY!

~o0o~

Chapter 1

"And this one is for healing snake bites?" Kagome asked during her teaching of herbs, in the field with Lady Kaede.

"Yes, and this one is for numbing the body."Lady Kaede said lifting some herb's so Kagome could see.

"Oh, okay. Hey Kaede can you show me which one's help you sleep?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but first we need to-"

(Meanwhile) {777}

Miroku had helped Sango feed, bathe, entertain, bathe again, and put their children to sleep. Now he was happy to be relaxing, but there was something that was on his mind since this morning.

"Is Lady Kagome with child yet?" He asked suddenly, referring to his wife, Sango.

A little bit surprised at her husband's sudden question, Sango answered his question. "I don't know. It's never come up whenever Kagome and I are talking." Then thinking about what his word's meant . Sango blushed slightly. "Wait, you mean with Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Who else would Lady Kagome have her child with?" Miroku answered a bit confused at her question.

"Right. Well if she was, she would have mentioned it."Sango said. Then another thought hit her. "Wait, does that mean that they aren't even mated, yet?" Sango asked, the term she used due to her demon slayer day's.

Miroku didn't understand."What do you mean, love?" He questioned.

"Well," Sango said explaining. "Demon's need to pass on their blood so that way they stay in existence. Each type of demon is different in the way they pass on blood. Dog demon's, like Inuyasha, mate for life."

"But how do they mate?" Miroku asked, still confused.

"Well, they make love." Sango answered slightly blushing, then added,"During the act they bite each other some where and their life spans match each others and the female receives some power's of their beloved."

Miroku nodded in understanding. "So does that mean, that only Kagome will look different or have a different ora, because Inuyasha's demon blood is stronger?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it mean's.

"Yes. So, now the question is; why haven't they 'mated' yet?" Miroku said with his familiar perverted grin.

"Yeah." Sango was also wondering. If they were planning on starting a family or have all ready started, wouldn't Inuyasha and Kagome have told them already? Or at least Kagome tell her? What if they're going to tell them soon? Sango, lost in her thought's didn't notice Miroku stand up.

"See you later, love," Miroku said as he leaned in to kiss his wife. "I will be back later."

"Where are you going?"

Miroku gave her a mischievous grin. "To find out why Inuyasha and Kagome aren't 'active' yet." And with that said, Miroku set off to find the person who would certainly know the whereabouts of Inuyasha and Kagome's 'child making'.

~o0o~

It is a short one but this is just to test the water's to see if people want me to make this a big-ish thing.

I welcome flames and critisism (I think I spelled that right) I like to hear what people think. Doesn't mean I'll always care, but yeah.

I want to know if you guy's want me to show Sesshomaru and Rin next chapter or continue with this chapter.

Can I get AT LEAST 10 review's? I know, I know. Begger's can't be chooser's.

Thank's for actually reading this! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! People wanted me to continue with the story. I did say I wanted at least 10 review's. But I couldn't resist! I also decided that I may or may not make the third chapter on Sesshomaru and Rin.. I may just continue with this situation, then go onto Sesshoamry and Rin. I want to thank people who reviewed! Made feel happy!

I DO NOT own Inuyasha or it's character's. I only take credit for my own character's.

ENJOY!

~o0o~

Old Kaede was walking along side the rice patties, watching the farmer's work. She and Kagome had been working on memorizing herb's, which in Kaede's opinion, was going well. Kagome was a fast learner. Though why Kagome needed help sleeping, she wasn't sure. Could she be missing her family and has been losing sleep? Or has Kaede been training her to hard and she can't sleep well due to stress? Kaede would have to ask.

"Lady Kaede!" Miroku called when he spotted her.

Kaede turned to the direction of which the voice was coming from. "Hello Miroku. How are you today?" She greeted as he grew closer.

"I am doing fine Lady Kaede. And you?" Miroku asked, just to be polite. He really just wanted to find out so he could figure out what to do next before the end of today.

"I am doing well. Now just ask me what you need to ask me." Kaede said with a chuckle, noticing his rush and eagerness.

"Kaede, I wish to know," Miroku started not bothering with formalities. "Is Kagome with child?"

Kaede was taken back at his question. She had expected for him to ask her for some extra spices or changing clothes. Not about Kagome having a child! Old Kaede took control over self so she could think properly. To be honest she never really thought about it.

"I've never thought about it." Kaede said, voicing her thought's.

Miroku was frustrated. "So that mean's that you _don't_ know?" Damn! He was sure Kaede would have known!

"Well, I don't think she is. I mean, she would have told me and the only other people who would be able to tell are Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshomaru, with their keen noses. Possibly Rin. But, Shippo is at training, Rin would have told me or she would have told Sesshomaru who would have told me. And if Sesshomaru scented it he would have voiced this or told me or Rin. And Inuyasha...I don't know what he would do. He is so unpredictable." Kaede finished with a sigh. "In other word's I, seriously doubt it."

Miroku tried to process what he just heard. "So that's mean's that she isn't?" He finally said, with a mischievous smile.

"I seriously doubt it." Kaede repeated.

"I see. How long have they been here together? Two spring's?" He asked a thought coming to mind.

"Yes, just about."

"And they are_ married_?"

"Yes. Miroku what is the point with these question's? You went to the wedding!" Kaede pointed out confused with the monk's intention's.

"Married couples usually have a child by the first year they are married and they are married at about 16 spring's, too. Kagome is 23 spring's and if Inuyasha were human, he would be 24 spring's. Am I correct?

"Yes." Kaede answered carefully. She was unsure where he was going with this.

"Kagome-chan isn't going to live forever and while Inuyasha can, we all know that he won't with out Kagome-chan. And the only way for them to live together is if they 'mate'."

Kaede knew what mating was. She had to, she was priestess. And she was starting to get it."Ohhh...I think I see now." She said with a smile on her face.

Miroku carried on any way. "And mating can lead to children!" He cried out successfully.

"Yes, yes it can." Kaede thought of Miroku's twin's, Miki and Mika at ages 5 and their baby boy, Kiko, now at age 3. And Rin though now grown, at age 13 ,was a joy to have around. How she loved the way they called her grandma! She could never have a family of her own. Not that it was forbidden for priestesses. Just that the family could be used against her and she never had the time to start one, because she never had help, like she does now, to watch over the village. Old Kaede decided then that she wanted more 'grand children'.

"You know, Miroku, I think it's time they do start a family. They won't be young forever." Kaede said placing her hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"Unless they mate." Miroku replied with a grin.

"Unless they mate." Kaede replied with the same grin.

~o0o~

Word count: 799

I don't know what the last chapter's word count was. But I'll start putting them up.

I would like people to review please! I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, but I'll post as soon as I can. I give my word!

As for longer chapter's...I don't know. I will try but some times I will just post short or some times long...I don't know so bare with me please?

**I welcome flames and criticism! I like to know what people think and how I can improve. Doesn't mean I'll always care but, yeah...**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter!

I went to the River Center Mall today and I went into a store called The 7th Dimension or something and I saw a human Inuyasha plushy, two Inuyasha figurines, and I saw an Inuyasha key chain, a Sesshomaru key chain and All the movies and episode's on DVD! I wanted to get all of it but I had no money, spending it on lunch and a hello kitty necklace. Oh well...

I DO NOT own Inuyasha or it's character's. I only take credit for my own character's.

ENJOY!

~o0o~

_Slash!_

"Think ya' could get away from me ya little fucker?" Inuyasha picked up the dead rabbit. "You're gonna be mine and Kagome's dinner."

Inuyasha quickly made his way to the near by river, right out side of the village. He never hunted too far away from the village in case he was needed.

As he was cleaning the rabbit skin, Inuyasha was thinking how he'll, yet again, give Kagome a good meal. He and Kagome had gotten married about two spring's ago. It was simply Miroku having Kagome and him say some loving word's to each other, as the village's monk, and, Kaede, giving them her blessing, as the village's priestess. And that was it. They shared a quick kiss and they were done.

They lived together in a large hut that the village men built as a present to the newly wed's. It had a main room with the cooking fire in the middle of it, a small room that they used for storage, and two bed room's.

It was actually quite large for a hut. But the village men said that it was the least they could do for them, with as much as they protected this village. Sango and Miroku had a large hut too, except theirs had another storage room.

Inuyasha was happy now. He had all his friend's with him and he had Kagome. He had a family. That was all he could ever ask for.

~o0o~

Kagome was in the field, picking some herb's for dinner tonight. She didn't know what they were having. Inuyasha would just come home with what ever meat. Some times boar or a bird or rabbit. So Kagome just picked what she would need for each.

Kagome paused to make sure the sleeping herb's were still there. She really only needed them to give to Sango. Kiko hasn't been sleeping. She her self had been sleeping fine. She was happy and she had her friend's and Inuyasha. Yes, she missed her family, but it was worth it to be with Inuyasha.

~o0o~

Inuyasha was walking toward the field to meet Kagome, after he had put the rabbit at their hut. He was enjoying the nice breeze, half way towards the field when he smelled Miroku coming.

"Hey monk." Inuyasha greeted when Miroku was close.

"Hey, Inuyasha! I wanted to talk to you about some thing." Miroku said trying hiding his eager grin.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. He was unfazed by the monk's odd grin. It seemed like he was always happy for some perverted reason.

"Have you taken Kagome, yet?" Miroku asked. He couldn't wait to see Inuyasha's reaction. It was so fun to rile him up!

Inuyasha didn't get it. "What? Taken her where?"

_'This is going to be more fun than I thought!'_

"Oh...maybe to the height of pleasure?" Miroku's pervy grin widened.

"What do you mean, monk?" Inuyasha asked, eye's narrowing, noting the monk's perverted grin.

"Have you ever felt Kagome? Pleasured her, making her scream your name?"

Inuyasha just continued to glare at Miroku. He had no clue what the monk meant, and that annoyed him.

Miroku was starting to get annoyed too. _'Could Inuyasha really be this dense?' _

As the two stared each other down, Miroku decided he had enough.

"What I mean is, have you had sex with Kagome?" Miroku said slowly, letting his word's sink in.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku, letting the word's sink in. Then, the question clicked and so did all the thing's Miroku had said.

Inuyasha started to blush furiously. "No." He said stubbornly.

"Are you saying that you don't feel an attraction toward your wife, Kagome?" Miroku questioned, smiling once more. It was starting to get fun again.

"N-no."

"You don't?"

" I- I mean do..."

"So you _do_ think of taking her?"

"I-I..It's none of your business, you damn monk!"

"What's none of his business, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha whirled around. He didn't scent her? Why was that?

"Oh! Uh...I...you see...ummmmm..." Inuyasha tried to think of a good excuse to use. He didn't want to lie to Kagome but he didn't exactly want to have this conversation now.

As he racked his brain, Kagome was waiting patiently for an answer and Miroku was just watching with an amused look. Not seeing anyway out of this, Inuyasha sighed, about to tell Kagome what the conversation was, when Kaede came calling.

_'Saved by the old woman.'_

"Inuyasha! Kagome! I need to ask you both something. I was wondering when you and Inuyasha are going to have a child?" Kaede said as she approached the trio.

_'Maybe not.'_

~o0o~

Word count:899

And that was chapter 3! I hope you liked it! I'll continue with this situation and then onto Miroku and Rin!

REVIEW PLEASE! I DONT THINK I"LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS!

They can be flames or what ever...


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize! I said Miroku and Rin last chapter but I meant SESSHOMARU and Rin!

Soo sorry's if I caused any confusion!

I DO NOT own Inuyasha or it's character's. I only take credit for my own character's.

ENJOY!

~o0o~

Kagome blushed. "Chil-wha-are- you- I-." Even after a few moment's to compose her thought's, Kagome find's she can only say one word. "What?"

Inuyasha is panicking. _'What should I say? What should I say? Ummm...oh! I know!'_

"You mean, when we are having Shippo over again?" Inuyasha offered knowing that the little runt and Kagome had a mother/son relationship.

"No, no. I meant as in, _Kagome_ carrying _your _child." Kaede clarified.

"Well, Kagome carry's Shippo and I consider him my kid." Inuyasha said still trying to get out of it.

Kagome came out of her stupor when Inuyasha said that. She was all of a sudden insulted and furious. But also hurt. Why does he keep trying to avoid the question? Does Inuyasha not want to have children with her?

Before Kaede could answer, Kagome's anger and hurt got a hold of her. "Since when do you think of Shippo as your son!" She yelled, her eye's already starting to tear up already. "If you did you would have told me! Or implied it! And why do you keep dogging Kaede's question!" She only paused to catch her breath, but Inuyasha took that pause as she was done, so he tried to calm her down.

"Kagome-"

"DON"T YOU 'KAGOME' ME! YOU KEEP TRYING TO DOGE THE QUESTION! WHY? IS IT BECAUSE YOU DONT WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN WITH ME?" Kagome paused this time and waited for an answer.

Inuyasha was surprised at Kagome's outburst, Worried that he might set something of again, he decided that he should just stay quite and not say anything.

Big mistake.

In that silence Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other, while Kaede and Miroku stood back and watched with astonished faces. They wanted to help but the moment Kagome got upset it seemed like her and Inuyasha forgot Miroku and Kaede were there at all. And they didn't see how they could have helped in the first place.

Also in that silence, the tear's that had been holding back in Kagome's eye's started to fall. Inuyasha still didn't do anything. He was still shocked and scared.

Kagome's face, no longer mad but hurt, looked at him, tear's coming down so hard it looked as though they would never stop. "It's true isn't it?" Kagome said in an anguished voice, and with out waiting for an answer ran off, as fast as she could, dropping her basket of herb's.

~o0o~

Inuyasha finally came out of his shock still state when he heard the tear's hit the grass. And watched as she ran off. He was about to take off after her when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He turned to see Miroku looking intently at him. "Before you go after her," Miroku began in a steady voice. "Think first. You don't want to do or say anything to make her more hurt than she already is. I will send Sango after her. Go and think Inuyasha."

Miroku took his hand off of Inuyasha's shoulder and walked toward the village to go get his wife. Kaede stood there and looked at Inuyasha for a moment before saying. "Inuyasha, I know you meant no harm. You were caught off guard, but you must learn to think before you do anything. You just practically said you don't want children with Kagome. You do don't you, considering you barely had one, your self." Inuyasha flinched at that. "Kagome gave up_ her_ family to be with you. Wouldn't it be nice to give her one of her own? Kagome may have been hesitant at first but it was because she was caught off guard. I am sure Kagome want's to have a family, now."

Then Old Kaede left, satisfied that she gave the hanyou enough to think about.

Inuyasha just plopped himself on the side of the path and started to think.

Why _did _he try to avoid the conversation? He just acted. Not thinking at all. He really should learn to think first. How many time's would that would have helped when they were chasing Naraku?

_'More time's than I can count.'_ Inuyasha thought.

He sighed. Why did he avoid it? Hadn't he always wanted a family? And he _did_, technically have one, made of really close friends. And his brother too. Though Sesshomaru, never acted like one, until recently. And still, it wasn't very brotherly.

He also used to have his mother. But he never liked to think back to those time's, even though that had been the happiest he had ever been. That is, until about two spring's ago, when he officially married Kagome.

_'Kagome. I'm sorry. I just, I …' _You what? _'I … I'm … scared. Yeah. I'm scared' _Scared of what? _'I'm scared that I won't be a good father. How can I treat them good if I can't treat others kid's too good either? I can't even treat Shippo well! And how am I supposed to teach them to do the right thing's if I can't even do them half the time. And how am I supposed to know WHAT to do! I don't know how I'm going to be a dad! But what about Kagome? If she is ready then, who am I to not give her a family? She left her's for me and here I am trying to avoid that just cause I'm scared. She deserves better than that.'_

Inuyasha made hi decision. All he had to do now was find Kagome.

~o0o~

Words: 929

And that was chapter four! I actually procrastinated. . I was waiting for two review's when I realized I wasn't specific on with it was for the chapter or story so I updated any way.

I welcome flames and critism! I like to hear how I can improve and what you liked or didn't. Doesn't mean I'll always care, buy yeah...

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter... finally! I know, the length is disappointing for how long it took to update. I actually lost my note's I had when I wrote this so, I was sort of looking for them and trying to think of what I had wrote. Eventually I couldn't think of anything so I am sort of just coming up with stuff as I go, while not trying to ruin any thing I had planned. (though I can't remember what I had planned..) I want to thank one of my favorite author's for reviewing. Thanks **Pammazola** (I think I spelled it right) You made me feel better about the progress of my story.

I hope you like the chapter anyway.

I DO NOT own Inuyasha or it's character's (if any of us did, it would probably be rated TVMA) I only take credit for my own character's.

ENJOY!

~o0o~

Kagome ran toward the well, tear's running down her cheek's.

She couldn't really think straight. All she knew at the moment was that she was mad and hurt that Inuyasha didn't want to have a family with her.

When she reached the well, she was about to jump in, when she remembered that the well didn't work anymore, that it was now filled with water like any regular well. That she couldn't go away any more like she used to.

Kagome sat down and cried, until Sango came and put her arm's around her. Kagome allowed the comfort of her close friend.

When Kagome's tear's had stopped and Kagome's breath had calmed, Sango then spoke.

"You know, Kagome, I think your jumping to conclusion's."

Sango had heard the story. The way Miroku had put it, it made it seem like Inuyasha had done something extremely bad, Maybe he was just processing. Sango had learned from the beginning that Inuyasha was a slow thinker. That never meant she always had the patience for it, though.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said trying to get a grip on her composure.

"Well, think. You sort of left be fore he had time to react. Inuyasha was always a slow thinker." Sango said chuckling a little.

Kagome smiled at that. "Yeah. I guess he is."

"And think Kagome, maybe he's scared."

"What?"

"Well, he lost his mother at a young age and, from what I understand, his father died before he was born. Maybe he isn't sure _how_ to be father."

Kagome looked up from where her head was in between her knee's.

"Oh, Sango I feel so horrible! I never thought of that!"

"No. Don't feel like that, Kagome. He still should have said something." Sango reassured her. Then she thought of something. "Maybe you could make it up to him? I could help you."

"What would I do?" Kagome asked, a hopeful and curious look in her eye's.

Sango blushed at what she was about to do. _'I've been listening to Miroku to much.'_ She thought. "Just go to your hut and wait for me. I'll get Miroku to distract Inuyasha somehow."

Kagome was _really_ curious now. She nodded. "Okay. And just in case, tell him I want to be alone to think and to come home in time for dinner." Kagome didn't know what was going to happen, but she was excited to see what.

"Alright. Go to your hut now." Sango hugged Kagome and went to find Miroku as Kagome walked to her hut.

~o0o~ (A/N: I know some people hate when author's do this (you know a/n in middle of chapter) but, I found my note's! I was taking a break and went to my room to take a nap and found them under my pillow! So if the chapter seemed sort of stretched before, it shouldn't now. Just an fyi. On with the chapter!)

~o0o~

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent all the way to the well.

'_Why would she come here?'_

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to the direction where the voice was calling him. Miroku was running toward him.

"What?"

"Inuyasha, Sango sent me to tell you that Kagome wanted some time to think alone and to just be home for dinner."

"Oh." Inuyasha was worried now, as if he wasn't before. "I really made her upset, huh?"

"I guess you could say that." Miroku was just leading him on. He knew what Sango was planning. _'You lucky bastard, you.'_ He thought.

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if you would take a walk with me."

"Huh? Why?" Inuyasha was confused. What would Miroku want to take a walk with him, now of all time's? Unless he want's to know about something...

"I just want to talk. Casual conversation."

"If you want to know some thing just ask."

_'Oh...he saw through me'_ "Alright then," Miroku started. " I want to now how you plan on seducing Kagome?"

Inuyasha blushed. "What! Why would ask that? Now?"

"Well, yes. Do you really think that after you guy's make up that you'll jump straight into sex? That won't happen unless you guy's have already done it. And it's sort of clear that you guy's haven't." Then Miroku thought of something else. "I know you know what sex _is_, but do you know how to have it? How it's done?" Miroku was almost scared to know the answer. _'If he doesn't, I might soil my self laughing.'_

Inuyasha blushed harder. " I know how it's done! I'm not that innocent..."

"If you know how it's done, then tell me." Miroku said sitting on the edge of the well, looking rather smug.

Inuyasha blushed again, this time of embarrassment. "No! Why should I have to? You've don it plenty of time's! Your kid's are proof!"

"Well, if I already know. what difference would it make? Your the one being defensive, Inuyasha." Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha couldn't find another argument. "Well, the man stick's his _thing_ in a girl's... a girl's..." He couldn't remember the name.

Miroku burst out laughing. "You don't know the name! Hahahahahaha!" Miroku then fell on the ground. "Oh! Ha! You don't-haha- know the-" Miroku couldn't finished his sentence.

Inuyasha was embarrassed. So what he didn't know the name! It's not like he had any one to ask. He only knew a little about it when he over heard some traveling men talking about it during the three year's Kagome was gone.

When Miroku got a hold of him self, Inuyasha was glaring at the ground. Miroku then felt a little pity. He's never had anyone to ask, that is, if you count Sesshomaru. The idea of Inuyasha asking Sesshomaru got Miroku laughing again.

"Inuyasha, just so you know, it's called a vagina."

Inuyasha wouldn't look at Miroku. He just nodded. The guilt in Miroku grew.

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, I want you and Kagome to be happy, so if you have any question's about _anything_, you may just ask me."

Inuyasha peeked through his eyelashes, then. "I can ask? Anything?"

"Yes. Of course." Miroku reasured.

"O-okay...ho-how do you ple-" Inuyasha couldn't get it out.

Miroku decided to help him. "How do you please a woman?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, Inuyasha every woman is different. I think you should just let you instinct take over."

Inuyasha then just nodded.

Miroku then looked at the sky, seeing the sun started to set, Miroku guessed it was dinner time.

"It look's like it's dinner time Inuyasha. Wouldn't want to keep Kagome waiting now, would you?" Miroku said, hiding his perverted smirk.

Inuyasha nodded his head and started toward his hut.

Miroku watched him go. '_Your in for a lucky surprise, Inuyasha.'_

~o0o~

Word count: 1093

That's chapter 5! I hope it was okay.

I after looking at my note's I realized I went pretty far from what I originally planned so it took some thinking to get it back on track and in one chapter.

**I welcome flames and criticism! I like to know what you liked and didn't and how I can improve. Doesn't mean I'll always care...but yeah.**

**Can I get AT LEAST 2 review's please!**


	6. SORRY! TT Author's Note

T-T Wahhhh! Sorry to disapoint you!

My laptop broke and I lost me note's and - well check my profile for the detail's.

Point is. It may be awhile before I can update. BUT

**PLEASE WAIT FOR ME AND MY STORY! i AM REALLY TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO **

**UPDATE! I STILL NEEDED TO FINISH THE LEMON. **

**I FINISHED THE CHAPTER BUT THE MIDDLE IS LIKE A HOLE IN THE STORY. BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE**

**THE LEMON WAS SUPPOSED TO BE. **

**I'M HAVING TROUBLE WRITING LEMON. T-T**

**OH, MY HORRIBLE LUCK..**

**PLEASE WAIT FOR ME AND THE STORY! AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FASTER!**

****Thanks,

Lilli of the West


	7. Chapter 6

Gomennasai! I'm very sorry! I feel HORRIBLE! I found my notes and re wrote this chapter and I still had a hard time with the lemon! Gomen gomen gomen! And the I had to type it up! I know it's not very hard but still...GOMENNASAI!

I tried to write the lemon. I still don't think it's very good and you know what? I'll stop. Just read the chapter and please enjoy!

I DO NOT own Inuyasha or it's character's. I only take credit for my own character's.

ENJOY!

**LEMON WARNING! (even if it is awkward)**

~o0o~

"Alright Kagome. I'll tell you what I'm thinking." Sango started as she walked in the hut.

Kagome sat on a cushion waiting excitedly for Sango to come. What was she going to do?

"So, what exactly am I going to do to make it up to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Well your going to," Sango blushed. '_I can't believe I'm saying this!' _ "seduce him."

Kagome fell of her cushion. "What!" She hadn't been expecting _that_! _'But I guess it wouldn't be bad.' _Kagome blushed. _ 'It wouldn't be hard either, I guess. I __**do**__ love him.__'_

"Well, yes, Kagome. I mean, the whole thing started when everyone was wondering why you and Inuyasha haven't yet. And you got upset because you thought that Inuyasha didn't want to have a family with you , that lead's up to why you haven't had, you know, _it_, yet."

Kagome nodded, then looked at the bag that was slung over Sango's shoulder. "What's that?"

Sango looked at the bag. "Oh! This is all the stuff we're going to use to get the job done."Sango answered, winking at Kagome.

"First, we need to change your clothes and switch it-" Sango pull a bundle of clothe out. "-with this." She finished spreading out the clothe.

Kagome blushed. It was a robe. No. Barley even that. It was completely transparent. It didn't look like it could keep her warm at all. Was she supposed to wait for Inuyasha wearing that?

"Don't worry Kagome." Sango reassured her. "This come's last."

Kagome sighed in relief. But then a thought hit her. "Then what come's first?"

"Well that depends, what do you know about sex, Kagome?"

"Well, I guess I know a lot about it. I mean we get a class in it in my time. I know about the the different type's and ― well yes I know a lot about it." Kagome didn't want to confuse Sango with all her future knowledge of diseases and stuff.

"Alright, well that's good. Now, do you know how to please a man?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed and shook her head.

"Well every man is different. I know that dog-demon's like to be touched on their ear's, so it shouldn't be that different for Inuyasha."

Kagome was surprised at how cool Sango was being while saying this. Kagome was probably like an apple by now!

Sango wasn't as surprised. It was like when her father was testing her on how much she knew of each type of demon. Except this was for a totally different cause.

"Now, Kagome, I don't know how Inuyasha would like to be turned on, but just try being very provocative and flirty. Miroku said that some men like to be touched down _there_. Maybe try that. And these-" Sango pulled out more bundle's. "-are more blanket's and cushion's. I bought them."

"Oh. Sango! You didn't have to do that. I'll pay you back and-"

"Kagome! Don't worry! Rin helped pay. And you know how much money she has, thanks to Sesshomaru."

"Yeah..." Kagome nodded. "-wait! Rin knows?"

"Yeah. She's thirteen. She knows what a young woman should know. And she wanted to know why me and Miroku were talking about baby names, when we decided to wait a while a bit longer."

"Hmmm, yeah. Okay. So anything else?"

"Umm, no. I think that's it. Unless you have a few question's."

"No. I'm just nervous. A lot. What if he's mad that I just jumped to conclusion's? Or if he doesn't think I'm attractive? Or-"

"Kagome! I know that he's not mad. Maybe nervous, but that's not the point! He thinks your _very_ attractive. Please trust me."

'I do trust you, Sango! I'm jus- wait. Why would Inuyasha be nervo- "

"Oh! Look at the sky! I think it's time I should be going. Inuyasha will be here soon!" Sango rushed to the door leaving the bundle's. "Don't forget to change! Oh! And here! If all else fail's, you just spray him with this." And with a wink Sango left.

Kagome looked at bottle Sango had given her, _'What's this?'_ Shrugging, Kagome placed the bottle by the fire. She then looked at the robe and the bundle's of blanket's and cushion's. _'Well, I guess I should get changed,'_

After changing, Kagome placed half of the cushion's in the main room and the rest in the bedroom, then started the fire for food. She was going to make a chicken stew tonight. Just as she was finishing cooking the meal, Kagome felt a breeze on her back; thanks to the 'robe'.

_'Guess Inuyasha's here.'_

Kagome turned trying to to school her feature's to look sexy. Even though her smell could give her away, she hoped that he wouldn't say anything about it.

Inuyasha stood there, wide eyed, just staring at her. In the fire light she couldn't tell if he was blushing or not. Kagome hoped she wasn't blushing, it wouldn't ruin the sexy look she was trying to give.

"Hi there, _Inuyasha."_ Kagome tried to purr at him.

Inuyasha Just stood there staring at her. It was not helping her confidence. At all.

Kagome turned and poured a bowl of soup. She turned. "Come here Inuyasha. I want you to taste the food I made for us." She winked.

Inuyasha still didn't talk, but nodded and walked toward Kagome, stopping three feet away.

Kagome patted the spot next to her. "Don't be shy. It's time to eat."

Inuyasha slowly sat down about two feet beside Kagome, and reached out with a shaking hand to take the bowl. With him closer to the light, Kagome could see a blush on his face. She almost broke her composure wanting to kiss him. _'Even if I'm trying to seduce him, I still want him to eat.'_

Kagome shook her finger. "Nuh -uh. I want to feed you." Kagome slowly turned to face him. She had been covering her front side from him because the robe literally didn't cover _anything_.

_'He hasn't seen me naked, even after we were married. Well that one time with the demon and the face fruit...I just stood in front of him...'_

Inuyasha's breath hitched when Kagome turned to face him. Her robe didn't cover any thing! He could see _everything_! Her bare chest and her smooth stomach and her ─ He had to stop or else...Inuyasha made a barely audible moan.

Kagome was pretty sure she was blushing, but she knew she didn't have to worry about him seeing, with his eye's looking _else where_.

"Open your mouth Inuyasha." When he didn't. Kagome scooted close enough so where her breast were right in front of his face. "~_Inuyashaaa_~" She sang. This seemed to bring him out of his trance.

Inuyasha noticed the breast's getting closer but couldn't seem to do anything. Kagome's heavenly voice, singing his name made him react. But he didn't back away out of surprise. He instead put his hand's on her hip's to pull her onto his lap and started to nuzzle her neck.

Kagome got lost in the moment, but only for a second. She pulled away quickly and kissed Inuyasha lightly on the lip's. "You need to eat first, silly."

Inuyasha gave her a confused look as she lifted the chop stick's up to his mouth

"Open up, Inuyasha." Kagome tried to nudge the food into his mouth, but Inuyasha pushed it away and went back to her neck.

"I'm not hungry."

"Inu-Inuyasha. You n-need to eat." With Inuyasha nibbling at her neck it was getting hard to talk.

Inuyasha took the bowl from Kagome and placed it down. He then pushed her onto her back, kissing his way to her shoulder.

Kagome loved the feel of his lip's on her skin.

"Inuyasha." She breathed as she brought his lip's to her's.

As they fought for dominance, Inuyasha tore the robe off of Kagome's body. He brought on hand to her breast, squeezing it and making her moan.

"Inuyasha, " Kagome pulled at his robe. "Take it off."

"Inuyasha grinned. "Eager, huh?" He started to tweak her nipple.

"Ah! Inuyasha, please." Kagome undid the knot holding his pant's up and continued pulled and his robe.

"Hmm...tell me what you want Kagome." Inuyasha suckled her nipple while one hand played with the other.

"Please. Mmm, Inu ah...I want you. Love me, Ohhh...please."

Still sucking on her nipple, Inuyasha brought his free hand to Kagome's core. Feeling how wet she was, he slowly slid a finger into her opening.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" Kagome tangled her hand in Inuyasha's hair as he kissed his way down her stomach.

Kagome rolled her hip's into Inuyasha's finger's. She felt a warmth coiling in her stomach. It was winding tighter and tighter bringing her to something she wanted desperately.

"Please Inuyasha! Ohhh.. Inuyasha! Faster! Please!"

Inuyasha added another finger and started to pump faster. He loved the sight of Kagome writhing under him, calling his name and moaning. He swelled with pride knowing he could bring her this much pleasure.

Inuyasha added a third finger and pumped faster bring Kagome to completion.

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome slumped against the floor, coming down from her high. Noticing that Inuyasha was sitting there watching her, Kagome wanted to try something.

"Inuyasha. Let me please you." Kagome sat up and crawled toward him, pushing him onto his back.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha would be damned if he said he wasn't excited to know what Kagome was doing.

Kagome said nothing as she pulled Inuyasha's already loosened pant's to reveal his sprouting erection.

Kagome stared at his member with wide eye's. Slowly her blush became more intense.

Inuyasha chuckled at her expression. "Do you like what you see, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded slowly and looked at Inuyasha. "Can I...?"

Inuyasha nodded to her smiling.

Kagome brought her hand to his member and grabbed his shaft. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat.

Kagome started to stroke him up and down slowly. Inuyasha couldn't take it.

"Ka-kagome! Harder! No-not so slow!" He couldn't help but thrust into Kagome's hands.

"Oh, o-okay..." Kagome started to squeeze slightly and move faster.

"Ohh...yes.." Inuyasha continued to thrust into Kagome's hand's.

Seeing Inuyasha with his head back and thrusting in her hand's, made her want to give him more pleasure.

Inuyasha then was enveloped in a wet heat. He looked down to see Kagome had him in her mouth.

As Kagome sucked his shaft, she felt Inuyasha put his hand's in her hair, tugging at it.

"Kagome! St-stop. I'm gonna-"

Inuyasha came in Kagome's mouth.

Inuyasha needed her. NOW. He pushed Kagome on her back and kissed her. Pouring all the he felt for her into the kiss. Kagome kissed back eagerly.

"Kagome, are you sure?"

"Huh?"

"I mean are you ready to do this? I-"

He was cut off by a kiss.

"Inuyasha., I love you."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright." He positioned him self at her entrance and looked at Kagome.

Kagome locked her arm's around his neck and nodded.

Inuyasha thrusted into her.

Kagome let out a cry of pain.

Inuyasha stopped dead. "What;s wrong? I hurt you?" He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her to feel good. Kami, if he hurt her...

Kagome shook her head. "No. I-I was expecting it." She could feel wetness on her cheek's. She guessed tear's.

"You were expecting it? And you didn't tell me?" Inuyasha wanted nothing more that to ram into Kagome, but resisted.

"I-I didn't want to ruin the moment." The pain was started to go away but there was still discomfort.

"Well, if you had told me I could have done that more gentle!" Oh...he was loosing himself.

The pain was gone now there was a feeling of need. "S-sorry, but van we talk about this later." Kagome rolled her hip's against Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha let out a strangled moan. _'She's so tight and wet.'_

Inuyasha started to pull in and out. He grabbed Kagome's hip's and pulled her closer so that he can go deeper.

"Ah! Ahhh! Inu-Inuyasha!" Kagome left red mark's down Inuyasha's back. Kagome then took one of Inuyasha's ear's in her mouth. This seemed to turn Inuyasha on even more, for he seemed to get bigger inside of Kagome.

"Ah! Inuyasha!"

"Ka-Kagome!"

"Inu! I'm close! Please...ahhh...more..."

Inuyasha started to move faster trying to get Kagome to come first. He knew he was close but his pride told him to make Kagome come first.

One, two, three thrust and Kagome came. Feeling the tightness squeeze around his member, made Inuyasha come too.

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha laid down on top of Kagome careful not to squish her. They held each other before Inuyasha carried them to their bedroom.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Hmm." Inuyasha hummed.

"What's a good babies name?" Kagome had a dreamy smile on her face as Inuyasha laid her down on the futon.

Inuyasha smiled. "I don't know. How about...Inu Tashio?

Kagome was fast asleep.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead and covered them both up with a blanket.

"I'm really looking forward to our kid, Kagome."

Inuyasha fell fast asleep.

~o0o~

Word: 2258

WAH! I am SOO not happy with how this chapter turned out. I wish I had the original I planned to write. TT^TT Gomennasai for this horrible chapter. I realized that the lemon is sooo cliché. TT-TT Again gomen

But I have good new's. Sesshomau and Rin's part is up next, next chapter! Yayayayayayayayayaya! I love that couple! I know a few of you were waiting for this well hear it is!

Again sorry for this chapter. Updates should be faster and such. Now that I got past this horrible chapter.

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and the um...lemon. I want to know how I did, please. Because I don't want to mess up the possible lemon for Sess and Rin XD

Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 7

Hi! I said I would update faster and I will try to do so! I still feel bad for making you guy's wait so long, but like I said, my laptop is getting fixed. In fact, it's almost done! My dad said I still need to get a new one but, he's still almost done with it. :) So that's good new's!

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's character's. I only take credit for my own.**

**Enjoy!**

**~o0o~**

Rin looked to the side to make sure no one is there to see her. She tip-toed out the door of Kaede's hut. Running into the nearest bush, she hid, just to be safe.

She turned in the direction of the forest. _'Almost there.'_ she thought excitedly.

Looking from side to side she made a break for it. Running as fast as she could she ran into the forest straight for the river. When she got there she breathed in the scent of fresh air and wet grass. She could also smell the faint scent of lavender and lilies. The moon shone high.

Rin looked at her reflection. She had wavy brown hair and big brown eye's. She matured early compared to other girls in the village. At only thirteen spring's she already had a chest and she has had her moon cycle since she was twelve springs. Ever since, Kaede said she need's to be more lady like, if she were going to be Lady of the West. But Rin wanted to be wild and free. Kaede said she was not allowed to climb tree's or jump in the river. Play in the mud with Shippo and the other children, or even spend her money on toy's for her or other children.

Yes, she was one spring away from the official age of marriage of _this_ era, but Kagome insisted that in this village they make it 18. So she had to wait five spring's to marry Sesshomaru.

_'Hehe, oops. Sesshomaru **sama**"_ She thought giggling.

Rin dipped her hand in the water and swished it around. It was warm. _"Perfect!"_

Rin slipped of her silk orange kimono, to reveal what Kagome called a swim suit. It was made out of thick silk. It was two pieces.

She dipped her toe's in the water and back up a few yard's. Running toward the rock, she jumped on it and jumped off the rock wrapping her arm's around her leg's.

As Rin swam up to the surface she could see an orange ball on the edge. _"Shippo."_

"Hi Shippo!"

"Hi Rin" Shippo was about ten springs, Rin had guessed. He sure looked ten.

"Rin, Kaede is looking for you. She want's you to study."

Rin sighed as she remembered the day Kaede placed a bunch of scroll's in front of her one day

"_What are these?" Rin had asked._

"_Scroll's. You need to be educated if you are going to be future Lady of the West."_

"_But, I already know how to count and write! Kagome-sama helped me!"_

"_Yes, I know but these are the history of the Inu-no-Tashio clan."_

"_Oh. Wait! Sesshomaru was here?"_

"_Yes, Sesshomaru **sama**, was here. He had some business to take care of."_

"_Oh."_

_Seeing Rin's glum face, Kaede sighed and smiled a chaste smile._

"_Here, I'll go make your favorite sweet rice cakes. And...here, child. Sesshomaru said to give this to you." She held out an emerald hair pin._

_Rin hadn't gone anywhere with out it since._

"All right." She said finally pulling her self out of the water. She walked back into the village with her wet bang's dangling in her face.

When she walked in the hut she sat right in front Kaede near the fire and stared at her with a pout on her face,

"Don't look at me like that child." Kaede finally sighed as they sat there staring at each other.

"I just wanted to swim."

"When the sky is this dark? Why are you so rebellious now? You used to listen so well."

"I just want to have fun. I want to play with the other kid's and Kagome sama said that since the marriage age changed to 18 spring's that I don't have to grow up as fast!"

"Yes child, but you need to know these thing's if you are to be a suitable Lady of the West."

Rin was mad. She just wanted to go for a swim! What is the big deal? Rin stood up and spun around, water drop's spraying from her waist length hair. She stomped toward the door and lifted the flap, turning her head to look over her shoulder. "Well, maybe I don't want to be Lady of the West!"

And she marched out, only to run into an armored chest. She looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"S-Sesshomaru! Uh, ah! Sama!"

Looking into his eye's she knew he had heard what she just said.

"Oh! Sesshomaru! I didn't mean, well it was because-and you know! And well I-I"

She ended up just staring at him with wide eye's.

Kaede was watching, the whole time. Sesshomaru looked at her with a look that said 'tell me what's going on'

Kaede gave him a look that said 'talk to her'

Sesshomaru then looked at Rin and held his arm out. Rin stepped in it and let her self be picked up. Sesshomaru then walked toward the river.

Kaede watched them walked off. _'That girl," _She thought shaking her head. _"No one could ever stay mad at her."_

Sesshomaru sat in a tree with Rin in his lap. He had taken off his armor so that she would be more comfortable. Right now Rin was burying her face in his chest, to embarrassed and worried to look him in the eye. Sesshomaru stroked her hair waiting for her to say some thing. Finally he got impatient.

"Talk, Rin. Tell me what happened."

"Ah...well, I wanted to go for a swim, since I'm never allowed to swim and Shippo came to tell me that Kaede wanted me to come back and study, so I went back and she said I have to learn all this stuff and I got mad because I'm not allowed to marry till I'm eighteen and have plenty of time to learn all this and she said this and that about what a Lady of the West must do and I just want to have fun and so I got mad and said that, but I didn't mean it! It was just a reaction I promise and-"

A finger on her lip's stopped her from talking. "Hush Rin."

She looked up to see Sesshomaru smiling one of special smiles only for her. He kissed her for head. "I am not mad. You are only thirteen. I do not expect you to know all of this right away."

"Really? So I don't have to stu-"

"I never said that."

Rin pouted.

"You still have to study, There is much to learn, But I will have a talk with Kaede about you still being able to have 'fun'. Though, I hardly consider rolling in mud fun." Sesshomaru said with a teasing tone.

"It's plenty fun! You can hit people with mud and make mud pies then stick people's faces in them!"

"Hm, interesting." He smiled and hugged Rin close. He breathed in her scent. Man, he loved her scent. She smelled purely like Rin. He couldn't describe her scent. If he did he would probably say well, it's Rin. He took a moment to admire her beauty.

She had silky wavy brown hair, and her eye's had very thick eye lashes. She already had a young woman's body and was practically a women, due to her moon cycle (it was very obvious from her scent and HUGE mood swing's.) But mentally she was still a kid. She spent most of her life suffering the rest of it traveling and finding her own food. If you thought about it. She hasn't had time to have 'fun'. So it would make sense for her to be the way she is now.

And he would have her in a year if that miko hadn't changed the marriage age to eighteen. But he supposed it was for the best. It gave Rin time to have fun.

Man, he couldn't wait for her as his wife.

~o0o~

Word: 1349

Alright! So that's it for this chapter! Sorry if it was to short for your liking but that's all I had planned for this chapter. Gomen. :) I had a really fun time writing this one. This has to be my fav pairing! :D Yay SessXRin!

Please tell what you thought! I like feed back! And review's! Anonymous or not! :D I even take flames! But I think you knew that.

THANK YOU FOR READING! AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

Hi! Okay! I'm really glad I got some reviews. And, my Laptops fixed! Yaya! Faster updates! Okay, soo just so you wont be confused. The story started out I wanna say the beginning of June. And I think because Inuyasha's a half demon, the 9 months pregnant would be 6 or 7. :D I made it 6. SO now that means I'm going to skip up to 3 months. Kagome is 3 months pregnant. This is still part of SessxRin, but Rin lives in the village right now and spends time with everyone and Sesshomaru tries to come see her often but hes busy with work and all that so, you'll still be seeing quite a bit of InuxKag. (Anonymous reviewer don't worry :D)

Gosh that's a long author's note! XD So let's get on with it! (Ah! Right, Sesshomaru has two arm's! :D)

I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. I only take credit for my own.

ENJOY!

~o0o~

"Rin, could you call Inuyasha for me? I wanna see him." Kagome smiled sweetly from the hut door way, as Rin passed by.

"Sure Kagome-sama" Rin bowed and ran off to the wood's. She was sure she saw him walk into there.

As Rin entered the forest, she stopped to pick a blue-ish green lily. _"So pretty."_

"Inuyasha-sama! Kagome-sama want's you!" She waited a bit before calling again."Inuyasha-sama!"

Rin got the feeling that some one was watching her, following her. She put the flower in her hair and walked slowly in the same direction. "Inuyasha-sama!" A noise came from the bush just behind her on her right,

She turned and threw her dagger, hidden in her sleeve, at the bush. Familiar laughter came from the bush.

"Good job, Rin." Inuyasha rose form behind the bush. He had a rabbit in his hands and her dagger was stuck in it.

Rin flushed. "It was just a rabbit?"

Inuyasha put on a smug smirk. "Hey you caught me dinner. I'm not going to mock you, right now anyways." He handed Rin her dagger back.

Rin giggled as she put the dagger back n her sleeve. "Anyways, Kagome-sama wants you."

Inuyasha groaned. "She's going to make me do something or complain. How did she look when she told you?"

"She was smiling all sweetly and was looking all serene."

Inuyasha paled. "Shit. That's the worse kind." Inuyasha ran a hand through his bangs. All of a sudden he turned panicky. "And I'm keeping her waiting. Shit!" Inuyasha ran toward the village as fast as he could, leaving Rin there laughing.

"_Ah! I want to see this!"_

Rin got to Inuyasha's in time to see Inuyasha yell for help as he grabbed onto Miroku's leg, while Kagome grabbed onto his foot. Miroku started to call for his children.

"Miki, Mikia! Go get your mommy!" The twin's nodded and ran of to their home.

Miroku tugged at his leg. "Inuyasha! Let go! You think I wanna suffer your wife's wrath!"

Kagome's evil aura all of a sudden towered over Miroku. "What did you say hoshi?"

"Ah! Nothing dear Kagome!"

Rin looked to see if anyone else was watching this. The villagers just passed by laughing and shaking their head's. Since this was normal for this group.

Inuyasha spotted Rin. "Rin! Help! She's mad because I didn't put away the futon!"

Kagome pulled harder at his foot. "You lazy bastard!"

"Arggh! Rin!"

Rin ran to Kagome. "Kagome-sama, let's not get mad now, hehe."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's other foot as well.

"Um, I'll go put away the futon! No big deal! Right?" Rin sweat-dropped.

Kagome practically growled. "NO. It's his job, I'm pregnant and he should be more considerate."

Rin sweat-dropped again. What was she supposed to do now?

Sango, the twin's and the baby Kiko; and Sesshomaru and Jaken came right about then.

Sesshomaru stared plainly at the scene before him, but in his eye's, Rin could tell he was amused.. Jaken just shook his head and grumbled about stupid human's.

The twin's, Miki and Mikia went to help their dad; grabbing his hand's and pulling the opposite direction.

Sango stood there looking confused. "Kagome-chan? Why don't you sit him? Why are you pulling his leg?"

Inuyasha's eye's widened even more. "Sango! Don't remind h-"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha face planted in the ground. Miroku and the twins fell the other way.

"SIT! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit-"

Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve. "Help him! He's your brother!" She whispered frantically, yet she had a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru stared at her before kicking Jaken into the scene.

Jaken looked around frantically. What was he supposed to do? He looked back at Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin smiled at him and shooed him away toward the scene. Jaken sighed. _"Let's go die."_ He thought.

Jaken put his small, rough hand on Kagome's arm. "Kagome-sama, we all know Inuyasha is a big idiot. But you love him and he fear's you as well as loves you. Don't you think you should give him a break?"

Kagome stopped yelling sit. She looked at Jaken in surprise. Then she scooped him up and hugged him, till he was purple. "Oh Jaken! Your soo right and understanding! Let me tell you all the other thing's he does." She walked back into her hut, with Jaken in her arm's.

Miroku sighed and grabbed Inuyasha's feet, who was unconscious. We better take him back to our house, Sango. I don't think Kagome want's to see him right now."

Sango sighed. "Right. I can't wait till it's time for labor." She paused. "Wait, no. I think even this is better than labor."

Miroku, Sango and the twin's dragged Inuyasha to their hut, leaving Sesshomaru and Rin.

Rin turned to him and smiled. "It's so soon until I'm 14 spring's! It's already fall."

Sesshomaru looked at her with a soft gleam in his eye's. "Hm." He nodded.

"I killed a rabbit today. I was looking for Inuyasha-sama and I heard a noise and I threw my dagger and I caught a rabbit. But Inuyasha took it, but it's okay because the way Kagome-sama is I think they need it more than I do."

Sesshomaru smiled the slightest. How he loved spending time with her. He held his arm out, and waited for her to take it. Arm and arm they walked around the village.

Later on when the sun was setting, Rin and Sesshomaru sat in a flower field. Sesshomaru sitting against a tree and Rin weaving flower's. Rin liked to make thing's for him and Jaken. He knew that she never expected him to wear or keep them, but he always kept them and replanted them in his garden at his palace.

He looked at Rin as she came up to him. "Here Sesshomaru." She handed him a crown on flower's. It was a bunch of small little flower's the color's of yellow and orange. And in the center was a blue-ish green lily.

"Thank you Rin."

Rin just smiled and threw her self at his unarmored chest. She giggled as she felt his arm's go around her. _"I can't wait till I'm eighteen!"_

~o0o~

word: 1079

Well, there you are.:D Short yes. I made it that way. Hmm...this was more like a filler more than anything. I guess...well any way, I need help. A name. Do you like Inu-Tashio or Tashio?

Tell me in a review! Or if you have a better boy's name that'll work too. :D

THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
